A Lightning Bolt
by Cooperrw
Summary: It was a stormy night; The wind was howling, the moon and stars seemed to be angry, and a certain pony got hit by a certain cloud by a certain lightning bolt. Warning: Contains MLP Diapers
1. Chapter 1

The storm howled. The moon glowed. The stars were flashing angrily. Rainbow Dash was struggling to stop the storm but couldn't. She darted through the eye of the storm and went down the left hollow which led to a massive curve in the airways. Then a few feet up and 5 paces left was another path, which led to the main storm cloud. Taking this path, Rainbow Dash rammed into the loud, causing it to send a massive lightning bolt tinted more yellow than usual. The cloud disappeared and another one slid into sight. Rainbow Dash did this 7 more times until she came upon a pure yellow one. A black stallion pegasi with a dark blue mane, dark blue eyes, and no cutie mark was walking casually through the storm, seemingly not caring about it. His name was Dark Crinkle, because a crinkle emanated from him every few steps he took.

The storm was extremely dangerous, so the rest of the Mane 6 were chasing after him, not too far away. Rainbow Dash was kicking, punching and bucking the cloud yet nothing happened and it resisted. Yet as soon as the stallion came under it, Rainbow Dash bucked it with double her maximum strength, and the cloud dissipated right after it shot a pure yellow lightning bolt. The storm unfolded itself and disappeared, leaving nothing behind. The entire town was cheering for her. Yet she couldn't hear one pony's voice but did not care. She dropped to the ground and her friends were commenting on her good work. Then she heard a groan behind her.

"Oh dear..." said Pinkie. "This summer morn' is now a bummer..." They walked over to the stallion, whispering to each other. Twilight ran a magic scan and reported he was unconscious. He kept twitching and groaning. Twilight used a spell to wake him up as a way to get him to tell them of any injuries he might have acquired. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up.

He stared at them. He eventually looked at Twilight and said, "Man, I just had the weirdest dream... There was this weird storm and you were chasing me and... a lightning bolt hit me..." Pinkie Pie suddenly grabbed his shoulders from behind and shouted, "Silly filly! It wasn't a dream!" Twilight rolled her eyes and asked, "Do you feel anything strange?" He fidgeted and said, "Nothing in particular. I just wanna go home... say... am I sitting on a puddle? And why does it feel so warm?" All of them looked down at him, then down farther and their pupils went small. "What?" he asked, then looked down. He was sitting on a puddle. A puddle of urine. Then he realized he just urinated on the spot. He would have been able to take the Mane 6 seeing that, but the whole town had already surrounded him after seeing the lightning bolt. He went bright red. With embarrassment and started walking home. Applejack grabbed him and said, "Buddy, ah' dun think you're off well. Yah' just did it again."

He looked down again to see a urine puddle. "I can just go to the bathroom." Twilight looked at him and said, "I just did another magical body scan and found that your bladder has been damaged. I am afraid to say that you are... incontinent."

A/N: So, my first ABDL fic. This is probably a major mind blow that I would write this, but I am, as I said on my profile, a complicated person. Please R&R and suggest any change in the storyline for chapters coming later. Seeya.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark sank to the ground, petrified by what Twilight said. And of course, she said it in front of the entire town. A realization crept into his mind. This might impact his entire social life, much less his life! "Is there any magic thingamajigger spells that can make me continent?" he asked. Twilight was pondering for a few seconds, then said, "Not as far as I know... But I'll try to look for one." Pinkie Pie whispered something to Twilight, who suddenly had a pitying grin. Then Pinkie somehow appeared over Dark and fell on him, whispering "Don't worry, we will be friends with you! And any meanie who laughs at you gets a blast from my party cannon..." She then appeared next to Twilight. Dark couldn't take sitting there in public anymore. He had to go to the lavatory anyway, so he set off in that direction.

When he came outside, he walked toward home, then had to go AGAIN. He ran back and did this two more times. He eventually got farther than before and Pinkie appeared beside him, chatting random bits of news, yet he couldn't hear her because he was in his own mixed thoughts. Then the rest of the mane 6 appeared and walked beside him, which creeped him out. He had to go to the lavatory again but he was too far away. He panicked and stood there, knowing he was about to urinate again. And he did.

"Gahhh... Celestia help me..." he shouted. Pinkie said, "Silly filly! Don't say that! It's not very nice or appropriate. But I'm very nice and appropriate!" Twilight was muttering something and said, "Silly filly... silly filly... what was it?" The mane 6 departed except for Twilight and Pinkie, who seemed to have a reason to be with him. They were walking past the Ponyville mini-mall when she saw an ad. "Silly filly!" she exclaimed. "Hey!" snarled Pinkie. "That's my phrase!" She looked back at the ad. "Silly Filly Diapers!" she shouted. Luckily Dark was out of range. "Rarity is making Silly Filly Diapers... perhaps she could... hmmm..." She and Pinkie left Dark to go home and sleep. It was late by the time they left him.

Dark laid down in his bed and was lost in his thoughts. _What if I stay like this forever! What if I urinate in Celestia's presence? I would die of embarrassment... _These thoughts kept him wide awake. He eventually fell asleep.

A/N: Thanks for all those who stayed with me and read the last chapter. Please R&R and note any bad transitions or if there is a new perspective wanted. Seeya. Spoiler alert! The next chapter is Part 1 - Filly's Way of Solving Wet Problems


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Crinkle woke up with his mind fuzzy as if he was drunk last night. What if he HAD been drunk and it was a messed up dream? _No_, he thought. _I don't drink..._ He realized this was all true. He opened his eyes to find a turtle with a propeller floating above him. The turtle almost scared the urine out of him. A rainbow streak suddenly blasted through his house and a loud shout filled the house. He closed his eyes, waiting for something to hit him. When he opened his eyes, Rainbow Dash was standing on his bed, trying to retrieve to tortoise. He shouted in confusion, then urinated himself from the sudden entrance. Rainbow Dash heard the dripping and thus... she... kinda... flipped.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted RD, surprising Dark with her colorful language. "Uhh, your fault." he responded, a bit angry. "Ugh, I'm sorry about the cloud. But seriously, patch the holes in your hygiene now that you've got-" His incontinence caught up to him while RD was speaking. "-that problem."

"What the heck am I supposed to do? I'm rushed into a world where my medical needs are raised and it's easier to embarrass myself. My social world is gonna crumble." RD retrieved the turtle, which was Tank, and said, "I also wanna say something. Twilight is waiting for you at the front door with Fluttershy. She has an idea, or so she told me." She then flew out the window and left into the inner part of Ponyville.

He came outside, got acquainted, and they set off for Carousel Boutique, Dark not knowing why. Twilight mumbled something to Fluttershy, and she stared back at him with a bit of a pitiful look, as if something bad was gonna happen. Then they stepped in.

"Oh hello, darlings. I'm in a bit of a pickle here..." said Rarity, frantically stitching together an elegant golden colored suit. "Uh, Rarity, we wanted to talk to you." said Fluttershy, just barely audible. "Ok, what is it?" she said impatiently.

"It is about your job." said Twilight.

"Oh, that? I was just doing that so I could learn how to make 'them' in case my parents got a new filly, or a colt." she replied. She was obviously in the heat of stitching. She had sweat in her mane and it was obvious she was a bit annoyed by their intrusion.

"Oh, I was wondering if we could ask if you could... um..." she leaned in to whisper and said, "Stallion sized."

Her eyes widened and she pointed to Dark, as if asking if they would be for him. "Exactly." said Twilight, blunt.

Dark caught up with their conversation and realized what was gonna happen soon.

"I'll get right on it." and Rarity bustled off.

_Crap._ thought Dark.

A/N: Hi. Goodbye.


End file.
